


Sticks and Stones

by glitzandglitter



Category: South Park
Genre: Elf Kyle Broflovski, Medusa Bebe - Freeform, Ranger Stan Marsh, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzandglitter/pseuds/glitzandglitter
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 5





	Sticks and Stones

The Elven woods was a dark place, one holding many secrets and many threats. The King knew this, hence the reason why he was doing this in the first place. His Ranger knew it as well, but he was more anxious than the king.

“Your highness, are you sure this is a good idea?” The Ranger started, a frow on his face. The king turned to look at him with a small glare on his face before he sighed.

“Stan, it’s alright. I’ve known her far longer than you, I know how she is.” The king tried to reassure, even if he had a smidge of doubt.

“Kyle, you know, she’s changed a lot since the incident,” Stan said gently, dropping the formality. Kyle sighed again, he knew Stan was right but he didn’t want to think of the implication, it struck a nerve. “I mean, we don’t even know -”

“Enough!” Kyle interrupted, wheeling on him with a glare, head held high. “I am king and whatever I say goes. The Stick will be safe here, with her, and that’s the end of this discussion. I don’t want another word about it." 

Stan stared at his best friend as Kyle marched forward, determination in his steps. Despite the confidence he excluded, Kyle couldn’t help but feel trepidation over the act; he was putting the lives of a lot of people in the hands of a woman he not only let down but also left in the forest by herself. Their last encounter wasn’t a pleasant one, a small argument before she had run away into the woods, to be with the secrets and threats they grew up with. 

"Well well your highness, never thought I would see you again.” A voice said from the shadows, the smirk evident. Kyle stopped in his tracks, he hadn’t even noticed where he and Stan had walked into until now; The two stood between two large pillars of stone, ivy crawling up them. The floor was cracked marble, covered in vines and greenery. Looking around more, Kyle could guess they were in an old temple, no doubt one that was around long before he was even born. Looking to the shadows, he saw a flash of red before Stan was standing in front of him, sword drawn but eyes screwed shut.

“Cover your eyes, your highness!” He snapped while the figure laughed, stepping out of the shadows.

“Oh Stan, you really think I would hurt our precious king? Call me a monster all you like, but I wouldn’t do that.” The laugh came again before Kyle side stepped Stan, putting a hand on his shoulder to call him off. Kyle had his eyes shut as well, but that was just precaution. He turned, offering a small smile.

“Hello Bebe, it’s been a while.”

“As it has Kyle, as it has. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” Bebe asked, stepping closer. The snakes that connected to the woman’s head hissed, moving as close as possible to Kyle before she moves away, walking in a full circle around them as to analyze them. Admittedly, she was never expecting to see Kyle again after their argument. Looking back, it still stung, the words and accusations they threw at one another before Bebe had enough and just left, running into the night with nothing but her bow and some clothes. She had spent so many days and nights debating if she should go back and if she had never even left to begin with but ultimately did not regret her decision. Bebe wouldn’t back down from what she chose, it took some getting used to but she was happy here. Sure, she didn’t have her friends but she didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone or scaring anyone, she was free to do as she pleased and not have to worry about anything. She answered to nobody but herself. Which brought her back as to why Kyle was here, why now. She had heard of the upcoming war, of The Grand Wizard and his want of The Stick of Truth to rule all. Bebe was not his fan in the slightest, anger shooting through as she thought about it. The snakes atop her head hissed, vocalizing her feelings as if they were their own. 

“Bebe, please listen, I need a favor.” Kyle interrupted her thoughts, voice soft, and almost pleading. That alone made her stop, anger fizzling out as she stared at the redhead.

“What is it?” She asked slowly, watching as Kyle reached into his robe. Before anyone could say anything, Kyle pulled out The Stick, causing Bebe and her snakes to hiss. The power radiating off it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “What…?”

“I need you to guard this, keep it safe. I don’t trust the fatass and the princess is missing, according to what I’ve heard. I don’t want it with me, it’s too obvious of a place, and you’re one of the only people I trust with it.” Kyle said, offering the woman in front of him The Stick, eyes still shut. Bebe said nothing, wordlessly taking it before turning away. All were silent for a minute

“You can trust me.” She said in a soft voice. “Nobody will touch this stick as long as I’m alive. You have my word, it’ll be safe.”

Kyle opened his eyes, a smile on his face. He had never gotten a good look at Bebe after her transformation, having covered herself up in robes and dresses as much as possible. From what he could see, nothing had changed; The elf ears she had were gone, replaced with normal human ears like Stan’s. Her legs resembled snakeskin, as did her arms, an unnatural greenish-yellow to them. The red of her dress stood out against her pale skin, far brighter than what she wore as a Blood Elf. Her blonde hair was still in untamable curls, the snakes atop her head adding to the mess. Kyle knew after the transformation Bebe felt self-conscious of her appearance, but he couldn’t see why, the woman was still gorgeous.

“Thank you, Bebe, honestly. This means a lot.” Kyle said, gratitude seeping into his words. Bebe smiled, still not facing him as she examined The Stick in wonderment.

“You can go,” She finally said, barely turning to face the two before walking further into the temple. “Be careful on your way out, there are things in these woods that are no myth."


End file.
